


Subtlety

by One_Chicago_Hell



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Closeted Relationship, Closeted Stella Kidd, F/F, I guess Kelley and Stella never happened in this universe?, hi this is my first real work, proofreading is for cowards, sorry its trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Hell/pseuds/One_Chicago_Hell
Summary: Requested by @mrjamesileee on tumblr"Stella Kidd + Emily Foster. Foster checking Kidd out 'subtly'There was originally going to be another like third to this, but after almost a week of this sitting on my computer, I realized I probably wasn't ever going to actually finish this, but I guess where it leaves off makes sense??





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesileee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesileee/gifts).

After the night they had had, and the impossibly boring shift that was stretching out in front of them, Emily Foster couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away from Stella Kidd. The paramedic kept catching herself mentally tracing the lines of her girlfriend's body, thinking about the way it felt intertwined with hers. Normally, she would have calls rolling in to distract herself with, but since shift started four hours ago, the bells had not gone off one time. Of course, she knew this meant that fewer people were in danger, but she, and everyone else around the firehouse, was starting to get restless.   
"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, car accident, West Cermak and South Oakley." Foster was pulled out of her reverie by the bells ringing out above her head. Pushing herself away from the table, Foster stood up and followed Kidd through the doors to the truck bay, admittedly checking her out on the way. By the time she got out to the rig, Brett was already sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for her partner.  
\---  
It ended up being a fairly standard call; watch stella help people out of the wrecked cars, load them into the ambulance, and take them to med. After loading the supplies they picked up at med into the back of the ambo, Brett asked Foster if she wanted to go get a bagel somewhere, because if their morning was any indication of the day ahead, they would have plenty of time to kill.  
"I need to ask you something." Brett said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them since they left the coffee shop.  
"Shoot."  
"Were you checking out stella earlier?" The question knocked Foster in the stomach, but she made sure she kept her expression level.  
"What, just because I'm gay im not allowed to look at women without checking them out? I see how it is." Brett didn't even have to look up to know that her partner had a grin plastered on her face. While Foster didn't really answer her question, she did distract her from her wondering for the time being.   
\---  
Predictably, the rest of the 24 hour shift dragged on just as it had started. In her free time, Foster did what she did best: be gay. She had always thought that she was good at keeping her cover, especially when it came to checking people out, but in her boredom, Emily had grown sloppy. At first, when her conversation with Brett was still fresh in her mind, she was careful, only checking kidd out when she was sure that the coast was clear, but as the conversation faded from her mind, so did her caution. It didn't really matter all that much, because most of the people in the house were oblivious when it came to inhouse romance that wasn't out in the open, other than Brett. Like Foster, their conversation had faded from her memory as the shift went on, but is was brought right back up to the front of her mind when she caught Foster looking at Kidd with a glint in her eye that suggested there was something there other than friendship.  
As shift ended, Brett managed to catch Kidd alone on her way out to her car. "Hey Stella, what all do you have going tonight?"  
"I work at 4, but until then I'm just going to chill at home. What about you?" Stella answered, directing the question right back to Sylvie.  
"I'll probably be at Molly's fairly early tonight, I've had enough down time for a week."  
"Yeah. I'm probably just going to take a nap before I have to go to Molly's." She decided to leave out the fact that the nap would probably be with Emily.  
"Ok, did you see Foster checking you out all day?" Sylvie didn't mean anything by it, asking out of curiosity, but it still shocked Stella a little bit.  
She could feel the panic rushing through her veins, but she tried to keep her expression level. "Was she?  
"Pretty sure she was." By this point, Sylvie knew there was something up here, because there was no way that Stella hadn't noticed.  
"Well I mean, who wouldn't check me out." The firefighter threw back with raised eyebrows and a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and y'all should definitely check out Mrjamesileee on tumblr, or jamesilee on here, they've written two of my all-time favorite fics.


End file.
